TVD chapter 2
by YoungGrasshoppa98
Summary: This is a little creation of mine including the Vampire Diaries characters, and a made up Charater named Abby. The story is told in Abby (your) point of view. Which is my attempt to make the reader feel as if he/she is actually in the story. Please enjoy and leave reviews or pm me! By the way my favorite characters are Stefan and Matt! Love you guys!


***you take a shower and go to bed***  
**(next day)**  
***your alarm starts beeping***  
**You:*groans, smacks the snooze button, get up, gets dressed, throws your book bag over your shoulder, walks outside* Wow.**  
***You notice a large house that looks like it's from the 1800's, a boy exits the house and gets in a red sportscar and drives off***  
**You: Hm. Shall I be a stalker? *narrows eyes* I think so. *you get in your car and follow the red sportscar to the school parking lot***  
**Stefan: *gets out of his car, walks into the school***  
**You:*smiles* Looks like we're neighbors. *you get out of your car and lock it, you walk into the school***  
**Caroline:*pulls a girl with brown hair and a slight smile behind her* This is Bonnie!**  
**Bonnie: Hi. *smiles* Abby, right? *sticks her hand towards you***  
**You: Right. *shakes her hand***  
***Bonnie looks at you strangely and walks off***  
**Caroline:*smiles* Don't worry about her. Today isn't her day.**  
***the bell rings***  
***as Caroline passes the bathroom, Bonnie pulls her in***  
**Caroline: Why did you creep the new kid out?**  
**Bonnie:*whispers* Because she's a witch **

**Caroline:*confused look***  
**Bonnie: I felt it when I shook her hand.**  
**Caroline: So is this a good thing or a bad thing?**  
**Bonnie: It depends on how she wants it to be.**  
**Caroline: Well she seems nice so let's hope this is a good thing. Atleast you're not alone anymore.**  
**Bonnie: *smiles* You're right. I hope we get along. **

**Caroline: Let's go before we're late! *Caroline pulls Bonnie to their class***  
**(Mr Saltzman 's Class)**  
**You:*walk in, sit beside Matt***  
**Matt: Did you get enough sleep last night? *smiles***  
**You: Yeah, but I could always use a nap. *smiles, lays your head on the desk, falls asleep***  
**Tyler:*throws a paper wad at you***  
**Matt:*glares at Tyler, throws the paper wad back***  
** :*clears his throat* Boys.**  
**Tyler:*smiles* I'm sorry, Mr.S. Please continue.**  
** :*nods, turns to face the whiteboard, starts writing***  
**Tyler:*launches the paper wad at Matt, it hits you instead***  
**You:*throws the paper wad full force at his face, it hits him square in the nose***  
**Matt:*laughs* Not bad. *high-5's you***  
***the bell rings***  
**Matt:*grabs his book bag and throws it over his right shoulder, grabs your book bag and throws it over his left, smiles***  
**You: Thanks, Matt. *smiles***  
***you and Matt walk to his locker together***  
**Bonnie:*grabs your wrist and pulls you to the bathroom***  
**You:*confused***  
**Bonnie:*whispers* I know you're a witch.**  
**You:*smiles* You are, too.**  
**Bonie:*sighs* Yeah.**  
**You: I'm here to do good. Not bad. I only use magic when I absolutely have to.**  
**Bonnie: Same here. It looks like we have more in common than I thought.**  
**You: Can we be friends? *smiles***  
**Bonnie:...Absolutely. *smiles* I'll see you later. *walks to her next class***  
**You:*walks back to Matt***  
**Matt: What was that about?**  
**You: I'll explain later. *smiles***  
**Matt:*zips his book bag up* Okay. *smiles* See you in a while. *walks to his next class***  
**Jeremy:*comes behind you* You ready? *smiles***  
**You: *smiles* Yeah.**  
***Jeremy walks you to your next class***  
**You:*sits beside him***  
**?:*throws a pencil at you from the back of the room***  
**You:*turns aroud to see a tan, blonde haired boy with piercing green eyes* Excuse me, do you have a problem?**  
**?: Nope. *throws a paper wad and hits you in the face***  
**You:*takes a deep breath and turns back around* I'm gonna try really hard not to kick his ass.**  
**Jeremy: That's Carter. Nothing but trouble.**  
**Carter:*throws a pencil and hits you in the back of the head, his pearly white teeth show***  
**You:*stands up and walks to his desk* I suggest you stop before things get ugly.**  
**Carter: Yes ma'am. *smiles***  
**You: Watch it. *walks back to your seat and sits down***  
**Carter:*throws another paper wad***  
**Jeremy:*stands up* Didn't she just tell you to stop?**  
**Carter: Yeah, but is she my boss? Didn't think so.**  
**You:*tugs on Jeremy's hand* Please don't get in trouble over this. I can handle it.**  
**Jeremy:*looks at you, sits back down***  
**Carter:*throws a pencil and hits you in the back of the head***  
**You:*stands up, gets a running start, tackles him, knocks him out of his desk, pounds on his face***  
**Jeremy:*runs over to you, pulls you off of him, takes you out in the hall* Calm down. *laughs* You just kicked his ass.**  
**You:*laughs* And I could have done a lot more damage if you would have let me. *smiles***  
**Jeremy:*hugs you* You better get out of here before the principal comes for you. *smiles***  
**You: Deal. *kisses his cheek, runs to the parking lot, gets in your car, drives home***  
**(Your first fight! Woohoo! Let's hope Carter doesn't bother you again)**

***You look out the window and see Stefan pull into his driveway***  
***knock at your door***  
**You:*walks to the door, opens it***  
**Stefan: Were you following me earlier?**  
**You: It looked like you so I followed you to make sure it was.**  
**Stefan:*nods, starts to walk off***  
**You: Sorry. Thanks for resurrecting my car the other day. *smiles***  
**Stefan:*nods, walks back to his house***  
**You:*calls Caroline***  
**Caroline: Abby! Hey!**  
**You: Hey, Caroline. So I'm guessing Bonnie told you about me, right?**  
**Caroline:*sighs* Yeah, kinda. Please don't be mad!**  
**You: I'm not mad. I feel like I can trust you, so I am.**  
**Caroline: Thanks! Would you like to meet me at the Mystic Grill for dinner?**  
**You: Yeah, sure.**  
**Caroline: Great! I'll see you in half an hour! *hangs up***  
**You:*drives to the Mystic Grill* Jeremy?**  
**Jeremy:*sitting at a table, looks up from his book, smiles* Abby.**  
**You:*walks over to the table he's sitting at, points to an empty chair* Is this seat taken? *smiles***  
**Jeremy: Nope. Please, have a seat. *smiles***  
**You: Thanks. *sits beside him* Watcha readin'?**  
**Jeremy: A journal from the 1800's.**  
**You: That's really cool. Anything interesting?**  
**Jeremy:*flips the page* A few things.**  
**Matt:*walks over to your table, in a blue "Mystic Grill" t-shirt and a dishrag thrown over his shoulder, smiles* I heard you kicked someone's ass today.**  
**Me:*laughs* You heard correctly. You work here. I didn't know that. *smiles***  
**Matt: Yupp. It's not bad. All of my friends are regulars here. *looks at Jeremy* He comes here every day to read and do homework. *looks to the pool table* They come here to blow off steam.**  
**You: Is that Tyler and ?**  
**Matt: *smiles* Yeah. Ric is our friend outside of school.**  
**You: *laughs* Maybe I should befriend him so I can get away with sleeping in his class.**  
**Matt: *smiles* He already lets you off the hook. He must like you. *looks at the counter* I have to go. See you tomorrow. *smiles, walks back to the counter***  
**Jeremy:*puts his book back in his bookbag* So, what brings you here? *smiles***  
**You: I was supposed to meet Caroline here. *checks your phone* 15 minutes ago. *you call Caroline***  
**Caroline:*answers* I'm sorry!**  
**You: *laughs* It's fine. I'm actually hanging out with Jeremy. *smiles***  
**Caroline: Good, he can be my replacement! Something came up, I have to go. Bye! *hangs up***  
**Jeremy: She stand you up? *smiles***  
**You: *laughs* Yupp. My first date and I got stood up.**  
**Jeremy: Good thing I'm here or you really would be miserable.**  
**You: *smiles* You are good company.**  
**Jeremy: And a good math partner, right? *smiles***  
**You: Right. *smiles* Do you know Stefan?**  
**Jeremy: Yeah, he's my sister's boyfriend.**  
**Me: Oh. Who is your sister?**  
**Jeremy: Elena. *points to a table with a dark-haired, dark-eyed girl sitting beside Bonnie***  
**Me: I haven't met her yet.**  
**Jeremy: If you're friends with Bonnie and Caroline, you'll definitely meet her. *smiles* She's not that bad. She's kind of over protective.**  
**Me: That's her job. *smiles* That's how my brother was.**  
**Jeremy: Did he follow you everywhere? *laughs***  
**You: He never had the chance to. *smiles* He was gone before I got old enough to go anywhere.**  
**Jeremy: Where did he go? If I can ask.**  
**You: Ditched the family when I was 14. **

**Jeremy: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked **

**You: *smiles* It's fine. I like answering questions. Ask as many as you'd like.**  
**Jeremy: Did you move here alone?**  
**You: Yupp. Dad died, mom and bro ran off. So here I am. *smiles***  
**Jeremy:*nods* Elena is all I have left.**  
**You: Which would explain why she follows you everywhere. *smiles* You're all she has and she doesn't want to lose that.**  
**Jeremy:*nods* It can get annoying, though.**  
**You:*smiles* I know. But it's for the best.**  
***Bonnie and Elena walk over***  
**Elena: Hi, I'm Elena. *sticks her hand out* You must be Abby.**  
**You: *shakes her hand* And you must be Elena. *smiles***  
**Elena: That I am. *smiles* Come on, Jeremy. We need to get home.**  
**Jeremy:*nods, stands up, puts his backpack on* Bye, Abby. Bye, Bonnie. **

**Elena:*hugs Bonnie, waves at you* Bye, Abby. It was nice meeting you.**  
***Jeremy and Elena leave***  
**Bonnie:*sits down in Jeremy's seat* Let's talk.**  
**You: Okay.**  
**Bonnie: *lowers her voice* We aren't the only supernatural people around here.**  
**You:*smiles* I know. **

**Bonnie:*brows furrow* Prove it.**  
**You: Caroline is a vampire, Tyler is a wolf, Jeremy, Elena, and Matt are humans, Stefan is a vampire.**  
**Bonnie:*smiles* Very good. I guess you do know what you got yourself into when you came here.**  
**Me:*smiles* And we have a troublesome warlock on our hands **

**Bonnie:*brows furrow* Who?**  
**Me: A kid in my Math class named Carter. He's been throwing stuff at me. **  
**Bonnie: I wonder why he wants your attention.**  
**Me: He's about to get the attention of my foot in his ass. **

**Bonnie:*laughs* Be careful. If you get any random nosebleeds, he's the one causing it. Warlocks have a lot of power.**  
**Me: Note taken. *nods* Thanks.**  
***Bonnie's phone vibrates***  
**Bonnie:*checks her phone* I have to go. See you later. *gets up, walks to the door, leaves***  
**You:*sighs***  
**Tyler:*walks over to your table* Is this seat taken?**  
**You: Nope.**  
**Tyler:*sits in the seat* That's the second person to ditch you. *smiles***  
**You: 3rd actually. *laughs***  
**Tyler: You must be a horrible date. *smiles***  
**You: That's what I'm thinking. *laughs* I think they're trying to tell me something.**  
**Tyler: You likin' school?**  
**You: Yeah. All except for my Math class.**  
**Tyler: Ah, math. You have that class with Jeremy?**  
**You: Yeah, I sit beside him *smiles***  
**Tyler: He told me that some kid was throwing stuff at you so beat him up. *laughs***  
**You: *smiles* I did.**  
**Tyler: I guess I better watch out then.**  
**You: *smiles* Damn straight.**  
**Tyler:*laughs***  
** :*walks over* Abby.**  
**You: *smiles* **

** :*laughs* You can call me Ric **

**You: Short for Alaric, right?**  
**Ric: Right, my mom was into...unique names. *laughs***  
**You: *smiles* It's good to be unique.**  
**Matt: *walks over* I'd hate to rain on the parade but it's closing time. *smiles***  
**Me:*sighs* Okay. If you insist. *smiles***  
**Matt: Lockwood, you stay and help me clean up.**  
**Tyler: Can't man, I have plans.**  
**You: I'll help!**  
**Matt: Are you sure? You'll be stuck with me for another hour or two **  
**You: I don't have anything else to do, I might as well. *smiles***  
**Tyler: Thanks. I'll see you guys later. *leaves, gets in his truck, and drives off***  
**Ric: I'll see you two tomorrow in 1st period. *smiles, leaves***  
**You: Where do we start?**  
**Matt:*smiles* You can put the chairs ontop of the table while I lock up if you want.**  
**You:*smiles* Absolutely. **

**Matt:*flips the open sign to closed, locks the door, walks to the back***  
***someone bangs on the door***  
**You:*looks to the door, sighs* WE'RE CLOSED, CARTER.**  
**Carter:*bangs harder***  
**You:*walks to the door* STOP. WE ARE CLOSED.**  
**Carter:*shrugs, walks away***  
**You:*sighs, walks back to the table***  
**Carter: Hey, Abby.**  
**You:*looks up, Carter is holding a knife to Matt's neck* **

**Carter: You don't want your little friend to die, do you?**  
**You:*says spell***  
***Carter falls to the ground screaming***  
**Matt:*runs to your side* How did you do that?**  
**You: Go, Matt! Run!**  
**Matt:*runs outside, gets in his truck, leaves***  
**Me: What the hell is your problem?**  
**Carter: The last thing we need around here is another witch. You need to leave!**  
**Me: Are you gonna make me?**  
**Carter:*laughs* I'll be back. *runs off***  
**You:*sighs, finishes putting the chairs up, sweeps, does the dishes, closes up the back, goes home, your phone rings, you answer it* Hello?**  
**Caroline: Matt told me what happened, are you okay?!**  
**You: Yeah, I'm fine. Can you keep Matt with you for a while? I think Carter might be after him.**  
**Caroline: Yeah, he's here right now. He's shaken up pretty good.**  
**You: Can I talk to him please?**  
**Caroline: Yeah. *passes the phone to Matt***  
**Matt: Hey.**  
**You: I'm sorry. Are you okay?**  
**Matt: Yeah...just worried. How did you do that?**  
**You:*sighs*...I'm a witch, Matt.**  
**Matt: *sighs* Oh.**  
**Me: Stay with Caroline for a while, okay? And stay away from Carter.**  
**Matt: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.**  
**You: Bye. *hangs up, takes a shower, locks the door, goes to sleep***


End file.
